


We're okay

by nwtons



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwtons/pseuds/nwtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt: AU where Newt is somehow cured but still has nightmares about when he was infected, so Thomas has to comfort him and tell him he’s safe and he’s not that person, that he’ll never be that person again, and that he’ll always love him. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're okay

Newt wakes up in a cold sweat, shaking, throat raw from screaming himself awake. He sits up, runs a hand over his face, and glances to his right to see Thomas staring up at him with wide, scared eyes.

”Tommy…”, he whispers, breathless, ready to apologize for waking him, but Thomas shakes his head and sits up. 

"Don’t apologize.", he says sternly, and Newt snaps his mouth shut. "There’s nothing to be sorry for. It’s okay."

Newt clenches his fists and looks down at the bed, trying to get his heart to beat normally, to stop his limbs from shaking, his brain from racing.

He feels a warm hand on his shoulder, and then he’s being pulled into a strong embrace, arms wrapped around his shoulders and a hand cradling his head. 

"It’s okay.", Thomas repeats, quietly. He runs a hand through Newt’s hair, moving it away from his forehead, and holds his friend closer. 

"I’m a monster, Tommy…", Newt mutters, sniffling into Thomas’ neck. "A bloody monster. I thought about killing you. All of you. I felt it like an itch in my fingers…"

Thomas shushes him, rubbing his back in small circles. “You’re  _not_  a monster.”, he says. “That was the  _virus_.  _Not you_. You’re not that person.”

"Bu-"

"No.", he cuts Newt off, pulling away just enough to look him in the eyes. He’s never seen Newt this scared, not even  _that_  day. He presses their foreheads together and cups Newt’s face with gentle hands. “You’re never gonna be that person, okay? We’re safe.  _All of us_  are safe. And we’re together, you and me. _Okay_?”

"Okay.", Newt nods, "Okay."

"I love you.", Thomas smiles, lifting his chin so their eyes meet again. He needs Newt to hear him. Newt needs to hear him. "No matter what, I love you."

Newt sniffs and wipes at his eyes, and there’s a weak hint of a smile on the corners of his lips. “I love you.”, he whispers.

The words still feel foreign on his tongue. Like the hate that was inside of him made every bit of them disappear, and now he has to learn what they mean again. But it’s a good kind of foreign. A welcome kind. He’s ready to learn.

Thomas kisses him, and they hold each other until Newt stops shaking and Thomas feels ready to let him go. They don’t get woken up by nightmares again that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this fic, give it a kudos/comment!! (IT MAKES ME SUPER HAPPY WHEE) also if you have a fic request/prompt, hit me up on tumblr ( http://nwtons.tumblr.com/ask ) <33


End file.
